WINxED ROYxRIZA
by Rin Aome15
Summary: Leanlo y si les gusta manden sus comentarios,etc. a


Winry visita a Edward en Central

Ahhh, otra vez Mustang, no me puedes obligar¡- Ed

No empieces acero¡ yo soy el General y yo te digo a donde ir¡ - Roy

No lo haré, no iré a Seattle, es muy aburrido ¡No hay acción!

¡Acero! Yo que tu no e preocuparía por pequeñeces

¡que quieres decir con que soy muy pequeño que no necesito agacharme para amarrarme los zapatos¡

No dije eso exactamente pero…- Roy

Me largo-dijo Ed cerrando la puerta con fuerza

¡Edward Elric¡- Roy ¡Ni un paso mas!

¿Qué?- Si no deseas ir a Seattle, esta bien, además quiero ir de viaje así que no me molestaría para nada

!Pudiste haberlo dicho antes¡

Ah ¡un mensaje llego para ti, Acero. Es de Rizzenbul

Déjame verlo¡- dijo al instante

JAJAJA¡ Entonces si es una carta de amor¡Pobre chico¡ No sabes en que te metes¡

Pero ¿Qué dices? – dijo Ed al rojo vivo

Ah, ya lo sabia¡ Acero enamorado- quien será la pequeña afortunada

NADIE… Y NO TE IMPORTA

Al salir de la oficina, se dirigió a su habitación donde podía estar solo y leer la carta

Rompió el sobre, abrió la carta y empezó a leer:

Hola Ed¡

¿Cómo estas? Mi abuela me dijo que tu brazo y pierna necesitaban reparaciones así que iré a verlos a ti y a Al que te paso también le daré una revisada, aparte…también te extraño y quiero ver, también a pasado mucho tiempo así que estaré llegando mañana al medio DIA.

Te quiere

Winry

Ed estaba con un tono rojizo en las mejillas entre el comentario de Winry, aquel que en su cabeza rodeaba una y otra vez: "Aparte también te extraño y quiero verte" "Te quiero Winry"

Ed al revisar la fecha de la carta, se dio cuenta que Winry iba a llegar hoy. "! No puede ser ¡Tal vez llegue a verla ¿Que hora es? 11.32 Todavía puedo llegar… Por que Mustang me esconde cosas importantes? Espero llegar a tiempo a la estación."

Ed corrió por el pasillo que conducía a la oficina del General.

Roy¡- dijo abriendo la puerta

Mierda¡-dijo Roy, por el susto que le dio, hizo que derramara su taza de café en el escritorio.Que quieres acero?

Por que no me diste antes la carta¡

JAJA crees que tengo tiempo, verdad?- dijo limpiando el escritorio con un papel

Entonces…-dijo mas calmado Ed – te aviso que iré a recoger a Winry

Ahh¡…con que era ella- dijo airándolo con cara de picardea

No me mires así, carajo…eres un maldito pervertido…-Ed

Te acompañara Armstrong

¡Que!... Ah de acuerdo- dijo resignado al ver la mirada asesina que lo mandaba

Habock¡- grito

SI, general¡ - Habock

Indicale a Armstrong que acompañara a Acero a la estación en un minuto

SI¡

Ya eran las 11.48 am y estaban en camino a la estación en un auto que encargo Roy.

¡ESTE LUGAR ME TRAE RECUERDOS¡- exclamo una chica, la mas hermosa que puede haber. Ella me da mucha paz. Quisiera poder estar a su lado siempre, tomarla de la mano.( pensamientos de Ed al verla)

Winry estaba vestida con un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas con el cabello suelto

¡Acerquémonos, joven Elric¡- dijo Armstrong

Eh¡ si¡

¡Ed, Ed¡ - Winry

Winry no contuvo su emoción, corrió y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza, tanta ternura como diciendo que nunca se vaya de su lado.

Ed al sentir la acción se sonrojo, pero no se contuvo y le correspondió el abrazo lleno de sentimientos como el…amor

Podía sentir sus manos sobre el, su cintura, su rostro cerca de el, que bien se sentía.

¿y donde esta Al?

Umm.. bueno el no puedo venir – Ed

Entonces vayamos a desempacar sus maletas señorita Rockbell

Gracias mayor- Winry

Win… la verdad es que…- Ed ( y donde dormirá Win)

JAJA¿pero que le pasa, acero?

Que tal si la señorita Rockbell se queda en la casa de la señorita Riza- lo dijo animado el mayor

Si a mi parecer esta muy – Win

Pero y si ella…

No, no yo se que Riza es muy buena persona,…o… no me diga acero que la quiere que la señorita Rockbell duerma en su habitación?- Armstrong

Pero que dices…- Ed al rojo vivo- Pa…para mi esta bien que se quede con Riza

Bien esta decidido- Win

Si señorita …- Armstrong

No me llame señorita, solo dígame Winry mayor

Oh¡ esta bien señorita Winry, quiere pasar por central primero?

Ehh si-dijo con una gran gota en la cabeza por lo de señorita

Cuando los tres llegaron a Central:

Winry?- Al

Eh¡…dijo volteando- Win

No sabia que estabas en Central- Al

Ah ¡pero si yo…

Pero que bien que nos viene a visitar, no Al? – Ed

Ah¡ si pero…?- Win

Winry, si quieres te ayudo a desempacar- Al

Muchas gracias Al

Y donde te hospedas?

Umm…creo que estaré con Riza- Win

Tocaron la puerta, era Mustang

Winry ya hable con la teniente Riza y me dijo que no hay problema, así que nos esta esperando en su casa

Ah¡ esta bien chicos…¿me acompañan?-Win

Ve tu hermano-Al- yo no puedo tengo que ayudar a Habock a entrenar

(ese entrena?) Bueno esta bien, vao Win

Sip

AL llegar a la casa de Riza, Ed, Winry y Roy se impresionaron mucho al encontrar a una chica que se veía muy diferente

Hola¡ - dijo Riza

¿Cómo te va en tu día libre,Riza?- Roy

Bien (sonriendo)

Roy estaba impresionado y babeando por ver a Riza vestida de esa forma, el se dio percato que se le notaba partes del cuerpo como sus piernas y su abdomen a causa del polo y short tan corotos. Nunca la había visto así y le gusto.

General? Esta bien?- dijo Riza acercándose peligrosamente

Eh… si…si…- dijo algo nervioso y sonrojado

Ed podía ver como Roy estaba viéndola de una manera diferente

Winry, subiremos tus maletas- Riza

SI

Cuando los dos estuvieron solos:

Ya te vi. pervertido-Ed y ella es tu subordinado, no pensaras en abusar de tu cargo, no?

De que estas hablando, acero?

No se haga el loco

Y entonces vas a negar tus miraditas hacia Win

JAJAJA eso no se compara contigo

Ya lo sabía pero, así nunca llegaras a nada…

Que?

Acero te ayudare a conquistarla, no quisiera que te veas tan patética

Insinuas que no soy capaz,… te demostrare que no soy como tu crees, yo si quiero puedo estar con Win, pero tu no puedes estar con Riza

Aun eres un niño¡

Pero no soy un adulto que me comporto como un infante. Tu nunca le dirás la verdad a Riza

Yo no me preocupo por eso

Ahh¡ ( suspiro) – sabes Mustang para mi el amor es complicado

Entonces, aceptas que te gusta

QUIEN LE GUSTA A QUIEN, GENERAL? – dijo Win

Este …Win…bueno …yo- dijo Ed super nervioso, no sabia que decirle, mientras que Win lo miraba con curiosidad

Win, quiero que guardes un secreto- Roy

Esta bien- Win

Mustang… No¡- ED

La verdad que yo quiero declararme a Riza y...

Ah¡ no lo puedo creer¡ ustedes si que son una linda pareja, esta bien yo y te ayudaremos...

Bueno, si alguno desea la continuacion manden su mail a 


End file.
